


Pardon

by petrolette05



Series: Duo de Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, And it bother Manon & Tony, And it won't be nice to see, Brotherly Love, But he gives too much importance to his job, But it's not right away, But one day it will explode, But the don't say anything at yet, Fury is bad with feelings, He love his little sister, Manon loves his big brother, Pepper is a good friend, Rhodey is a good friend, Tony is the Perfect Big Brother, Too many "but" in this tags, but he tries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrolette05/pseuds/petrolette05
Summary: Bon, on peut pas dire que tout est bien qui fini bien après Iron Man 2...Enfin si, mais TOUT ne s'est pas bien fini.Plusieurs personne ont des excuses à faire et un pardon à demander à une (parfois deux) personne(s) et ho tient, Manon fait toujours partie de ces personnes...Entre Tony pour son obstination, Rhodey pour son manque de soutient, Pepper pour son manque de confiance et même un pirate pour sa trahison... Il y a de quoi faire.Il est temps de chouchouter un peu Manon (et Tony dans une moindre mesure).
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Manon Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Manon Stark, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Manon Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Manon Stark
Series: Duo de Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940392





	1. Tony, Rhodey & Pepper

Rhodey et Tony s'étaient réuni dans la chambre de ce dernier à l'intérieur de la somptueuse villa Stark sur les côtes de Malibu afin d'y tenir un véritable conseil de guerre.

''On doit faire quelque chose Tony, cette situation ne peut plus durer !

-Totalement d'accord, je veux récupérer ma sœur !''

Depuis que le Sénateur Stern avait décoré les trois amis/frères et sœur, la jeune femme battait froid ses deux aînés. Elle ne leur décrochait plus un mot ou geste d'affection. Elle ne les saluait plus, ne leur donnait plus de câlins et passait son temps dans son atelier ou dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois que les deux hommes recevaient ce traitement et ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus au bout de quatre jours. Désespérés, les deux amis avaient décidé de mettre au point uns stratégie pour retrouver leur adorable petite sœur.

''Récapitulons Ornithorynque, Manon nous fait la tête parce que nous nous sommes battu, sous ses yeux de surcroît.

-Exact.

-Résultat, ça fait quatre jours que notre Voie Lactée s'est transformée en trou noir.

-Où vous trouvez vos surnoms vous deux ?

-Pas le sujet ici.

-Vrai, donc oui, ce sont les conséquences.

-Bien, nous n'avons donc plus qu'à trouver une solution.

-Et le problème est là, quelle est la solution ?

-Et bien...''

Tony ne put finir sa phrase avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre d'un coup pour révéler une Pepper Potts confuse et inquiète.

''Les garçons, on a un problème !

-Un autre ?

-Ça fait quatre jours que Manon ne m'adresse plus la parole et se comporte comme si on ne se connaissait pas !

-Vient ici Pepper, tu es totalement dans la même situation que nous.

-Pardon ?

-Manon nous en veut de nous être battu, alors depuis quatre jours, nous sommes relayés au rang d'inconnu.

-Le combat dans les armures pendant la fête d'anniversaire ? D'accord, je peux comprendre. Mais je ne me suis pas battu moi. Alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Pep', je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui a pu la mettre en colère contre toi... Rhodey, JARVIS, une idée ?''

Alors que le colonel secouait la tête négativement, la voix aux accents britanniques de JARVIS prit la parole.

'' **Et bien monsieur, je n'en suis pas sûr à 100%, mais je pense que le ressentiment de mademoiselle envers mademoiselle Potts est dû à l'entretien que vous et mademoiselle Potts avez eu au siège de Stark Industries. Mademoiselle avait un regard très froid et son corps était tendu à l'extrême avant qu'elle ne se mette à jurer das un italien des plus vulgaires.**

-C'est ça ? Mais je n'ai rien dit contre elle en particulier...

-Pepper, lors de cet entretien, vous avez prononcé des propos particulièrement blessant envers moi, Manon, étant une petite sœur surprotectrice, à prit cela personnellement. De plus, même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle supportait beaucoup de stress généré par mon empoisonnement au palladium... Le cumul des deux a dû être trop à supporter et puis ce que vous avez dit n'était pas vraiment sympas...

-Mais ce que j'ai dit était vrai !

-Pepper, vous rendez-vous compte que pendant des décennies Manon et moi avons géré cette entreprise et que j'en ai été le PDG avant vous ?

-Oui, mais...

-Pas de ''mais'', je disais donc qu'en tant qu'ex-PDG, je sais parfaitement bien l'énorme charge que représente cette fonction, surtout quand on commence tout juste. Manon et moi avons donc pris en charge la plus grande quantité de travail possible pour vous soulager, ce qui représente les trois-quarts de la charge totale d'un PDG, en plus de nos charges de directeur adjoint... Je pense donc que vos propos étaient quelque peu mal appropriés.

-Effectivement, dis comme ça...

-Il n'en reste pas moins que le mal est fait et que tout ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui est de se faire pardonner.''

Pepper prit une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer de tristesse.

''Le problème est : Comment faire ça ?

-C'est justement ce que m’apprêtait à dire avant que vous n'entriez Pepper. Donc, je pense que ce serait pas mal d'organiser une journée de rêve à Manon.

-Une journée de rêve, c'est-à-dire ? '', demanda Rhodey, perplexe.

Tony lui répondit avec un petit air de supériorité, '' Une journée où on ne ferait que des trucs pour lui faire plaisir et la détendre, triple buse !

-Triple buse toi-même, dépravé ! ''

Devant les enfantillages de ses amis, Pepper prit la décision de reprendre les choses en mains.

'' Les garçons ! Ça suffit ! Tony, ton idée me paraît excellente, alors comment organiser cette journée ?

-Et bien, j'avais pensé à une journée complète dans un SPA, il y en a d'une entreprise très reconnu au niveau international qui a ouvert récemment et elle avait l'air de vouloir l'essayer. De plus, ce serait parfait pour la détendre avec tout le stress qu'elle a subit le mois dernier. Ce serait bien qu'on y aille tous les quatre, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Tony, c'est une excellente idée ! Ça nous détendrait aussi tous les trois ! '', s’exclama Pepper avec un très grand sourire.

Sourire auquel Tony répondit par un plat, '' Ça, c'est juste un bonus qui n'a pas grand intérêt pour notre objectif, mais passons. Ensuite, on pourrait enchaîner avec une soirée cinéma sur le canapé avec des pizza made in Stark et un super déjeuner au lit le lendemain matin et puis pourquoi un dimanche paresseux tous ensemble.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée. Il faudrait donc aller au SPA samedi, soit demain et enchaîner sur le dimanche paresseux après... ça implique de transformer la journée de rêve en week-end de rêve mais je suis plus que partant ! C'est le plan parfait, Tony ! '', le loua Rhodey.

'' Je sais, je sais, continue à me lancer des fleurs ornithorynque...

-Mais pour le travail de Stark Industries... '', interrogea Pepper à voix haute.

'' Stark Industries va nous lâcher pendant deux jours, le travail supplémentaire n'est rien à côté de ma sœur !

-Je suis d'accord. Je retourne au siège organiser tout ça. Je vous envoie l'adresse du SPA et on s'y rejoint demain à dix heures ?

-Parfait pour moi. Et toi Tony ?

-Parfait aussi, j’amènerai Manon avec moi.''

Le trio se sépara sur une attitude joyeuse, tous extatique de retrouver leur génie préférée.

*********

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla à huit heures et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa sœur afin qu'elle puisse bien commencer son week-end de rêve. Il lui fit donc un plateau repas avec un petit-déjeuner à la française qu'elle semblait tant apprécier avec des toasts beurrés, un bol de chocolat chaud et un verre de jus d'oranger. Il se fit couler un café pour lui et en remplit un thermos pour que sa sœur puisse siroter de son café préféré tout au long de la journée.

*********

Il entra dans la chambre de sa cadette sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte sachant qu'elle détestait particulièrement quand lui le faisait.

Il posa son plateau sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et prit quelques secondes pour admirer les doux rayons du soleil qui passait au travers des stores à moitié ouvert, comme Manon le souhaitait, et qui jouaient sur ses cheveux leur donnant de doux reflets bronze.

L'aîné était reconnaissant que sa cadette ne lui en veuille pas au point de se réveiller quand il pénétrait dans sa chambre, sachant parfaitement que s'il s'était s'agit de quelqu'un d'autres, ses sens de super-soldat l'auraient immédiatement réveillé.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Tony se pencha sur sa sœur pour lui embrasser le bout du nez qui se plissa adorablement. Il lui en fit un autre sur le front avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, ''Debout belle princesse, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner...''

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement ses yeux quelque peu embués de sommeil avant que le magnifique mélange entre le miel et le whisky que sont ses iris ne devienne d'une vivacité à toute épreuve en quelques secondes. Ses yeux firent le tour de sa chambre pour y déceler toute menace potentielle, réflexe obtenu à cause d'années de formation, et rencontrèrent le plateau que Tony avait reprit entre ses mains. Son regard devint interrogateur avant de s'adoucir alors qu'elle se redressait dans son lit et empilait des oreillers dans son dos pendant que son frère installait le plateau sur ses jambes tendues.

Alors que le plus jeune génie commençait à tremper ses tartines dans son chocolat chaud et à les manger, Tony se saisit de son café et en huma l'odeur avant de porter le sain liquide à ses lèvres.

''Pas que je me plaigne, mais que me vaut toute cette attention de si bon matin ?'', demanda la jeune femme à son frère.

''Disons que j'ai potentiellement réalisé mes récentes erreurs et que je souhaite me faire pardonner pour récupérer ma superbe sœur.

-Et quel serait ton potentiel moyen de te faire pardonner ?

-Une potentielle surprise.''

Le duo se sourit et finit leur déjeuner dans une douce légèreté avant que la cadette n'aille prendre une douche que l'aîné mit à profit pour lui préparer un sac avec des vêtements pour et après le SPA.

Une fois prête pour la journée, Manon monta dans l'une de leur voiture de sport et laissa son frère la conduire à destination.

*********

Ils arrivèrent au SPA sur les coups de dix heures et le sourire qu'affichait Manon à la vue de leur destination et de ses deux amis qui l'attendaient sur le parvis du SPA valait tout l'or du monde selon Tony.

Les deux milliardaires rejoignirent leurs amis qui les étreignirent avant que Pepper n'annonce.

''J'ai réservé le bâtiment pour la journée et la totalité du personnel est sous une clause de confidentialité, tout ce qui se passe et est dis dans ce bâtiment reste dans ce bâtiment. Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

-Pep', t'es la meilleure.

-Merci mademoiselle Stark, ça me touche.

-Mon frère et toi vous êtes embrassés, même si vous n'êtes pas dans une relation, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant.

-Pas la peine de me rappeler ce moment embarrassant made... Manon.

-Peut-être Pepper, mais elle a raison, tu peux nous tutoyer à chaque fois et nous le ferons aussi, deal ?

-Très bien... Tony.

-Parfait. Maintenant profitons de cette journée entre nous dans la joie et la bonne humeur.''

Les quatre compères rirent un bon coup puis rentrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment pour profiter de leur journée.

*********

Manon passait une journée magique, entre les massages par les professionnelles, les sources chaudes et toutes les autres infrastructures proposées par le SPA, elle ne pourrait choisir sa favorite. Même leur restaurant était délicieux. Bon, leur café n'était pas aussi bon que celui de la maison, mais son frère, ô génial frère, avait apporté une grosse thermos remplie du café des dieux, café made in Stark, préparé par son frère ce matin.

Mais le moment qu'elle a le plus préférer, c'est quand elle et son frère ont pu s'immerger complètement dans l'eau sans déclencher la moindre crise de panique. Preuve que leur thérapie avait portée ses fruits... Certes, leur formation les a aidés à se remettre plus rapidement que la normale, mais tout de même.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, passer sa journée à se faire dorloter avec son frère et ses amis... il n'y a que ça de vrai. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec la totalité de ses amis, mais ça signifierai révéler quelques secrets qui mettraient tout le monde en danger de mort certaine.

Elle a adoré pouvoir mettre ses responsabilités d'héritière Stark, génies, milliardaire, co-créatrice d'Iron Man, de Shadow et d'unique, ou du moins plus efficace, rempart entre le monde et HYDRA de côté pendant une journée... Pas trop longtemps, parce qu’à force, elle finirait par se lasser, c'est sûr. Malgré tout ce qu'on disait d'elle, la douce sœur, la belle poupée de Stark Industries, la délicate diva et la quasi-totalité de ses autres surnoms, elle restait une femme de terrain, d'action et faîtes pour le champ de bataille. Elle en savait trop, en avait trop vu, trop vécut, trop fait, pour que ces surnoms lui correspondent totalement un jour. Tant que son corps le lui permettrait et quoi qu'il arrive, elle finirait toujours par revenir à sa vie d'assassin, de meurtrière, de justicière de l'ombre. Peu importe le temps qu'ils se passera, elle restera toujours plus à l'aise dans l'ombre que dans la lumière... Mais juste une journée à oublier tout ça.... C'était le Paradis sur Terre, le jardin d’Éden, Elysion...

Alors juste une journée, elle a oublié toutes ces responsabilités qui aurait écrasés n'importe qui d’autre. Juste une journée, elle a oublié ce poids qui reposait sur ses épaules d'apparence si frêle, mais si musclée sous la peau, et elle a profité de l'eau chaude qui détendait son corps totalement crispé par le stress de la dernière année et de la présence de son frère et de ses amis de tous les jours en se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être les soumettre au traitement du silence plus souvent à l'avenir...

*********

Les quatre amis rentrèrent au domaine Stark vers vingt heures et, alors que Pepper et Rhodey traînaient Manon vers l'immense et large canapé qui avait remplacé celui détruit dans le combat entre Tony et Rhodey, son frère fonça droit à la cuisine pour faire chauffer les pizzas qu'il avait préparé ce matin en même temps que le petit-déjeuner de sa sœur. Il mit à chauffer une Calzone, une Hawaïenne, une Diavola et une Regina, selon les préférences respective de Rhodey, Tony, Manon et Pepper. Malgré l'énorme taille des pizzas (il était presque sûr que Rhodey ne finirai pas la sienne et Pepper les trois-quarts de la sienne), il avait quand même une Hawaïenne et une Diavola en plus au cas où sa sœur et lui parvienne à manger autant que leur condition de super soldat l'exigeait.

En effet, même s'il n'est qu'un demi super-soldat, Tony avait les mêmes besoins alimentaires que sa sœur qui était bien une super-soldat complète. Malheureusement, il était rare qu'ils parviennent à manger la quantité de nourriture que leurs corps exigeait à cause d'années et d'années de restriction et, bien qu'ils y travaillaient énormément, ils devaient quand même se faire une injection de compléments alimentaires au moins deux fois par mois pour que leurs corps puissent quand même suivre. Leur détermination à s'échapper et la seule chose qui à empêcher leurs corps de mourir de faim en Afghanistan et ce fut un supplice pour les deux génies. Rhodey ne les avaient jamais vu autant manger que quand il leur a apporté leur premier repas depuis leur libération. Heureusement, ils avaient pu plaider qu'ils n'étaient que très peu nourri durant leur captivité.

Ce fut JARVIS qui le sorti de ses pensées en lui annonçant que les pizzas étaient prêtes. Tony les sorti du four et les plaças sur de grandes assiettes avant de les coupés en tranches et de les apporter dans le salon où Manon avait choisit un film. Le choix avait dû être rapide, car ils avaient tous les trois eus le temps de se changer dans des tenues confortables. Manon dans sa chambre et Rhodey et Pepper dans les chambres d'amis qui leur étaient réservés et étaient toujours garnis de tout type de vêtement de rechange, allant du simple survêtement à la tenue de gala complète.

Tony vint poser les pizzas sur la grande table basse devant le canapé avant de monter dans sa chambre se changer. Il redescendit dans une tenue similaire à celle de tout le monde, soit un tee-shirt trop grand et un survêtement, sauf Manon qui portait un short, car elle avait trop chaud.

Il s'installa juste à côté de sa sœur qui ne perdit pas uns seconde pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et étirer ses jambes sur les genoux de ses deux autres compères. Ils se saisirent tous d'une part de pizza avant de lancer le film que Manon avait choisit, ''Enola Holmes''.

*********

Une fois le film et les pizzas finis (les Stark finirent leurs pizzas, mais ne touchèrent pas aux deux autres, Rhodey laissa une part de la sienne et Pepper atteignit en fait bel et bien les trois-quarts), les quatre amis restèrent tranquillement allongés sur le canapé à discuter/critiquer ce film,

''J'adore cette gamine !

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

-Tu crois Pep' ?

-Insoumise, têtue, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête... C'est ton portrait craché.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Rhodey, Pep', vous me flattez.

-Eh vous deux, arrêtez de la complimenter, elle va prendre la grosse tête. '', les interrompit Tony avec un sourire narquois.

Manon répondit à son sourire de la même façon, '' Pour une fois que c'est moi qui reçois les louanges... Tu es jaloux Tony ?

-De toi ? Je ne pourrais jamais être jaloux. Seulement fier. ''

Il ne serait pas idiot de supposer que Tony allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Rhodey s’exclama alors, '' JARVIS ! Je veux une vidéo de ce moment !

- **Très bien colonel Rhodes, je viens de vous envoyer un mail.**

-Merci mec.''

Tony s’adressa à son ami d’un ton ludique, ''Sérieusement Ornithorynque ?

-Quoi ? J'adore quand vous êtes complices comme ça.

-Ho, tu es gaga de ton petit frère et de ta petite sœur ? Trop mignon.''

La pièce plongea ensuite dans un silence agréable et relaxant, Manon toujours allongée sur les genoux de tout le monde qui lui massait soit le cuir chevelu, soit le dos, soit les mollets, jusqu'à ce que Pepper ne reprenne la parole, ''On en regarde un autre ?''

Ses trois interlocuteurs répondirent favorablement au même moment et, après un grand débat chargé de nombreux arguments, ils se décidèrent pour regarder le film ''Hacker''.

*********

Il était bien minuit passé quand le film prit fin et les quatre amis montèrent se coucher d'un commun accord et sans dire un mot.

Alors que Pepper et Rhodey disparaissaient dans leurs chambres d'amis, Tony et Manon se recroquevillèrent dans le lit de la plus jeune. Depuis l’Afghanistan, les deux génies passaient au minimum deux nuits par semaine dans le même lit pour se rassurer l'un l'autre de leur présence. Et puis, la présence de son frère et la lumière du réacteur ARK avait tendance à calmer Manon et éloigner quelque peu les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient la nuit, de même que la présence de sa cadette apaisait le héros rouge et or.

*********

Le lendemain matin, c'est un déjeuner purement italien, préparé par Rhodey et Pepper, qui accueillit le duo fantastique.

Tout comme son samedi, le dimanche de Manon s'est révélé superbe. Elle a passé toute la journée à se prélasser dans son lit dans les bras de son frère et avec ses deux amis les plus proches... Que demander de plus ?

Au final, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle pouvait dire à la fin de la journée.

''Bon, je vous pardonne pour cette fois... Mais refaites-moi un coup comme ça et je vous le ferai regretter chèrement. Comprit ?''

Elle considéra l'énorme câlin qu'elle reçu comme une réponse suffisante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceux qui trouve la référence Saint Seiya et la raison derrière le choix des films, vous êtes invités à le partager en commentaire.


	2. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Fury maintenant.

Le mercredi soir, une personne vint toquer à la porte des Stark. Étonné que leur IA ne leur ai pas signaler la présence entrante sur leur domaine, les deux milliardaires l'interrogèrent et quel ne fut par leur étonnement quand leur IA leur répondit qu'ils devraient aller voir de qui il s'agissait et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Faisant confiance à leur compagnon de toujours, les deux bruns ouvrirent la porte sur... Fury, dans des vêtements normaux, sans trench-coat en cuir noir et avec un sac de burger ? Une partie de Jumanji avait-elle commencé ? L'Apocalypse était-elle imminente ?

Fury paraissait légèrement incertain et mal à l'aise sous le regard de ses deux filleuls (incertain et mal à l'aise ? FURY ? Est-ce même possible?). Il passa une main sur son crâne chauve et tendit l'autre pour montrer le sachet de nourriture, telle un drapeau blanc.

''Euh... Je viens en paix ?''

Sans un mot, les deux génies s'écartèrent de la porte pour laisser leur parrain entrer à l'intérieur avant que Manon ne prenne la parole, maintenant légèrement suspicieuse. ''Que nous vaut le... plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas été un super parrain ces derniers temps et que j'avais quelques petites choses à me faire pardonner...

-Comme ?

-Ne pas avoir été très présent après l'annonce public d'Iron Man, ne pas vous avoir correctement soutenu pendant la période de l'empoisonnement au palladium...

-Pas du tout soutenu même.'', Manon avait une voix calme mais un peu tranchante sur les bords.

Voyant que son parrain peinait à trouver les mots, chose qui ne se produisait que rarement et uniquement avec le duo d’inventeurs, Tony prit pitié de lui et lui vint en aide.

''Manon, laisse-le parler s'il-te-plaît.

-Ok, ok, continue Oncle Nick.''

Fury laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres au surnom de sa filleule avant de reprendre, ''Je viens aussi pour la Veuve...

-Ne finis pas ce nom de code ou je te jette dehors Nick.

-Mais Manon...

-Chut, cette femme a été horrible durant la totalité de son séjour chez Stark Industries, ses compétences en piratage font hontes à la caste des hackers et son '' _analyse pré-recrutement_ '' pour l'Initiative Avengers est tout simplement à mourir de rire. Plus crédule qu'elle, tu meures.

-Je me doute bien, mais elle est la profileuse officielle du SHIELD et un membre de l'Initiative...

-Un membre de l'Initiative ? Tu voulais faire travailler mon frère avec elle ? Et pourquoi pas Barton, votre archer des temps modernes tant qu'on y est...", Voyant son interlocuteur détourner les yeux (il est où là le directeur du SHIELD ? Il a disparu ?), la brune devint suspicieuse avant de lâché, résignée, "Il est aussi sur la liste, c'est ça ?"

-Oui...

-Par Loki, vous êtes pas possible... Et dire que tu veux mettre MON frère en équipe avec eux...

-Tu jures sur les dieux nordiques maintenant ?

-Depuis que je sais qu'ils existent, ouais.

-Mais...

-Bon, votre discussion à tous les deux très intéressante, mais j'ai faim. Alors que diriez-vous de terminer cette conversation à table avant que cette délicieuse nourriture ne refroidisse ?'', parce que sérieusement, Tony voulait commencer à préparer le dîner au moment où Fury avait sonné et il se trouvait à moins d’un mètre de hamburgers... Qui peut résister ?

Les trois protagonistes prirent place à la grande table de la salle à manger de la villa, les Stark côte à côte et Fury face à eux. Ils finirent tous leurs premiers burgers avant que Fury ne s'en serve un autre et pousse les six restant vers ses filleuls. Étant parfaitement au courant de leur particularité, il prenait très à cœur de les aider à adapter leurs corps à la consommation de nourriture nécessaire à leur survie.

''Donc, je disais que je suis de plus en plus réticente à laisser mon frère faire partie d'une équipe contenant ces deux agents...

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux, et puis on pourrait toujours y faire entrer Shadow...

-NON ! N'essaie même pas ! Shadow ne travaille pas avec le SHIELD !'', ce coup-ci, c’était au tour de Tony de se mettre en colère contre son parrain, parce que sa sœur aux mains du SHIELD ? Avec HYDRA à l’intérieur ? Plutôt mourir !

''Mais Tony...

-Pas de 'mais', c'est un non catégorique, Shadow reste de libre de ses mouvements et le SHIELD lui fous la paix ! Je ne laisse pas HYDRA s'en approcher ! Déjà qu'on a laissé des agents HYDRA pénétrer dans Stark Industries à cause du SHIELD...

-Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ? Le SHIELD n'est pas infiltré par HYDRA.

-Et combien de fois allons-nous devoir te le dire ? OUI, il est infiltré par HYDRA ! Il faut te ressortir les preuves ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous 'preuves' pour savoir que mon organisation est parfaitement clean au niveau d'HYDRA.

-Tu sais quoi ? On va arrêter de parler de ça sinon on va finir par en arriver aux poings.''

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, tandis que Fury regardais ses filleuls finir leurs burgers avant de soupirer et de reprendre la parole. ''J'étais vraiment inquiet quand j'ai appris pour ton empoissonnement Tony, tu le sais non ?

-Je m'en doute bien oui et je te remercie pour ton inquiétude.

-Rassurez-moi, vous ne me cacher pas autre chose du même genre ?

-Non, ça devrait aller, pour l'instant du moins.

-D'accord, je vais déjà prendre ça. Et pour Shadow ?''

Cette fois, c’est Manon qui se chargea de lui répondre. ''Tout va bien de ce côté, quelques plans mis à l'eau, une guerre mondiale évitée par-ci par-là... la routine.

-Et pas de blessures graves ?

-Un bras et une jambe cassés avec quelques commotions cérébrales mineures. Rien de grave.

-Rien de grave, rien de grave, c'est toi qui le dis ! Sans votre sérum, tu serais dans un état bien pire.

-Primo, on nous a jamais injecté le sérum, c'est héréditaire. Secondo, il n'y a jamais eu aucune trace d'un des composants du sérum dans notre sang.

-Certes.

-Et d'ailleurs, comment va le vieux fils étoilé de l'Amérique ?

-Steve Rogers s'habitue au XXIème siècle à son rythme.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux...

-Et Barnes, des nouvelles ?

-Je l'ai affronté une ou deux fois récemment, il est de plus en plus conscient de son environnement. Pas assez cependant pour essayer de le faire sortir.

-Entendu... Je suis désolé, mais malheureusement le boulot m'appelle. Je dois retourner au SHIELD.

-Bon, on t'aura vu une heures au moins... Plus que la dernière fois.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir rester plus longtemps...

-Mais la sécurité du monde passe d'abord...''

Bien qu’extrêmement frustrés par la raison qui poussa leur parrain à les quitter, les deux bruns le raccompagnèrent à la porte. Tony l'emprisonna dans une étreinte tandis avant que Manon ne réponde à celle initiée son parrain et ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

''À la prochaine Oncle Nick.

-À la prochaine les jumeaux maléfiques.''

Et ainsi, l’homme fut englouti dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

''On lui a pardonné trop facilement.

-On l’a fait, on le fait et on le fera toujours.

-Jusqu’au point de rupture.

-Ouais, jusqu’au point de rupture.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, au début je voulais lui en faire faire plus, mais.......... C'est Fury. Lui et les sentiment ça fait 34 000. Alors lui avec les excuses, ça doit bien faire dans les 84 520...


End file.
